


could be better

by Nerdbirb



Series: bubbline one-shots [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, bonnie is not okay, help her, i fucking needed this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdbirb/pseuds/Nerdbirb
Summary: Bonnibel could be having a much better day.But she isn't.





	could be better

**Author's Note:**

> a bit ooc but I needed one god damn fic where bonnie is stressed and it doesn't end up with marcy being a little needy bitch and fucking her against a wall

Bonnibel was not having a good day. In fact, she would label it as "a total shitfest that had no chance of fixing itself," at the very least. It was cold, it was wet, she had made no breakthroughs on her latest research, and that was only scraping the bottom of the barrel.

As she walked to the bus stop from her lab internship she could feel her mood darkening, settling right on the, "I need a hug," phase. As soon as she boarded, she slugged over to a seat near the back of the bus, and let her bag thud against the seat.

"Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

Her mood did nothing but worsen as the bus ride continued, especially when her head slammed against her seat as the bus jerked to a stop in front of Ooo Apartments. Bonnie pressed her hand against her head in annoyance before standing up, clutching her messenger bag.

She walked in a slumped figure, her pink Vans making a slapping sound as her soles hit the pavement. The rain pelted down on her, and she didn't even bother putting up her hood.

When she finally reached her apartment, she sighed, taking out her keys and unlocking the door. When the door slammed behind her, she could hear her girlfriend, Marceline call from the bathroom, "Bad day, huh?"

She ignored her most likely peeing girlfriend and walked into their shared bedroom, tossing her bag on the floor and flopping onto the bed. She could hear the sounds of the toilet flushing, and the sink being turned on. The noises did nothing but probe at her already pounding headache.

She buried her face in the covers, just wanting to sleep, and not moving when she heard Marceline walk in. A groan escaped her lips when she heard the bed creak as a new weight was added.

"Hey, Princess," Marceline said, putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Bad day, huh?" She repeated.

Bonnibel looked up at her, eyes barely open, before croaking, "No shit, Sherlock."

Marceline's face softened as she combed her fingers through dyed pink hair. "How about you take a shower and we can watch movies" Bonnibel groaned at that, not wanting to get up. Marceline rubbed her shoulder before wrapping her arms around Bonnibel's waist and pulling her up. "Come on, it'll make you feel better," she said after releasing her.

Bonnibel rubbed her eyes and ambled slowly over to the bathroom, knowing Marceline was right. As soon as she got into the shower, she could feel her muscles relaxing. She relished in the warmth for as long as their water bill would allow without putting them in debt before getting out.

She changed into pajama shorts and a band shirt that Marceline had given her when they first started dating before going into the living room. The worn softness of the shirt encased her, and she felt marginally better than she did when she arrived. Marceline sat on the couch with her legs crossed, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of her. On their TV, Coraline was playing.

"Feel any better?" Marceline asked, shooting her a small smile.  
Her question was answered when Bonnibel plopped down in her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Yeah," she mumbled tiredly.

Marceline wasn't a very huggy person normally, she was more of a rough kiss against a wall type person, but when her girlfriend needed it, she was more than willing to help. She wound her arms around Bonnie tightly and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you," Bonnibel murmured into her girlfriend's dark locks of hair.

"For what?" Marceline asked, smiling against her collarbone.

"Being there,"

"No problem," Marceline said, before pressing a kiss to her neck. "It was all in the job description."

Bonnibel most definitely felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ᕙ( ⚆ ͜つ ⚆ )ᕗ


End file.
